Mario
The Mario & Sonic Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games is the 5th installment of the Mario & Sonic Olympic Games series. It is confirmed to appear both the next generation of Nintendo consoles and handheld devices and expected to be released prior to the 2020 Olympic Games in Tokyo, Japan. It is being developed by Sega Japan alongside with Nintendo R&D and published by Nintendo. This game is considered a hallmark within the series due to it being the 5th installment as well as the hosting city being Tokyo, Japan - Nintendo and Sega's home country. With that in mind, Mario & Sonic at the Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games is quoted as being "...the most largest and most extensive of any within the series." by staff members. Characters Characters from both the Mario and Sonic franchises are set to appear; both as playable characters as well as game elements such as rivals and referees. Four entirely new characters were revealed along with the E3 2019 Nintendo presentation. There are a total of of 36 playable characters on the starting roster 26 veteran characters that appeared in previous franchises and 10 new characters; the most in any other game within the series. Including within this is the Mii who is able to wear various outfits. *All-Around Type (balanced out skills) *Speed Type (emphasis on speed) *Power Type (emphasis on power) *Skill Type (emphasis on technique Team Mario All-Around Type Speed Type Power Type Skill Type Team Sonic All-Around Type Speed Type Power Type Skill Type Non Playable The following characters are considered non-playable yet are apart of a particular function within the games content. Rivals *Birdo *Dry Bones *King Boo *Big Bob-omb *Kamek *Koopa Troopa *Koopa Paratroopa *Wiggler *Iggy Koopa *Roy Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa *Wendy O. Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Lemmy Koopa *Eggman Nega *E-123 Omega *Zazz *Zavok *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Wave the Swallow *Storm the Albatross *E-1000G *E-1000B Referees *Toadette *Lakitu *Shy Guy *Wisp *Charmy Bee *Emerl Broadcasters *Professor E. Gadd *Yacker Other *Horse *Bullet Bill *Magikoopa *Big Cheep Cheep *Goomba *Cat Goomba *Thwomp *Luma *Boo *Chain Chomp *Monty Mole *Bomb-omb *Fly Guy *Spiny *Chao *Animal Friends *Blooper Stats Team Mario Team Sonic Behaviors Behavior is a new aspect of the Mario & Sonic Olympic Games franchise which heavily influences how CPU players are played within events and activities. Certain behaviors will influence the game negatively or positively. In the case of team events, mixing them will help improve the chemistry of the team. *'Friendly': This behavior causes characters to be very relaxed and not so concerned with winning or doing well but having fun and making friends. They do well in team events as having other team members bolster their abilities. They also do well in events such as shooting and golf. **Miles "Tails" Powers **Big the Cat **Yoshi **Baby Mario *'Good-Natured': This behavior is friendly but exhibits good values and morals. They enjoy contending and winning at sports but will not hesitate to concede victory if they feel they don't deserve it. They are excellent team members but also do well in races. **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit **Peach **Rosalina & Luma **Luigi *'Sportsmanship': This behavior exhibits great sportsmanship on and off the field and generally respected by everyone. However, they are not afraid to give it their all in events and often have their eyes on the gold medal. If they don't achieve that, they won't throw a hissy fit. They do well in most events save for events like wrestling and golf. **Sonic the Hedgehog **Sticks the Badger **Vector the Crocodile **Mario **Diddy Kong *'Aggressive': While they aren't necessarily good sportsman, they aren't necessarily out thwart everyone on the field. They play aggressively with the aim to win and they get angry if they don't. They will be rough and tough with other players but they won't beat them to a pulp. Events they excel at includes contact sports and single sports like races. **Knuckles the Echidna **Espio the Chameleon **Jet the Eagle **Daisy **Donkey Kong *'Antagonistic': This behavior takes it up and notch and will aggressively seek out players who may be doing well or at risk in an effort to knock them out. They aren't afraid to go all out to take down an opponent; even if that isn't the goal. They excel in contact sports as well as team sports as defensive players. **Shadow the Hedgehog **Metal Sonic **Rogue the Bat **Metal Mario **Bowser **Petey Piranha *'Schemers'* This behaviors are for those who use their cunning and intellect who undermine players without being candid about it. While they intend to win, they wish to see their opponents lose as the main goal. They often employ nefarious measures to ensure their opponents do not win. They excel at in races and single player sports such as golf. **Dr. Eggman **Eggrobo **Bowser Jr. **Nabbit Events *Athletics **100m **110m Hurdles **3000m Steeplechase **4x100m Relay **Long Jump **Pole Vault **Hammer Throw **Discus Throw **Javelin Throw **Shot Put *Gymnastics **Uneven Bars **Trampoline **Rhythmic Ribbon **Rings **Balance Beam *Aquatics **100m Freestyle **100m Backstroke **100m Breaststroke **Water Polo **Synchronized Swimming (Duet) **Synchronized Swimming (Team) **Diving *Boating **Canoe Sprint 1000m **Rowing **Sailing *Equestrian **Show Jumping **Dressage NEW! *Court and Field Sports **Badminton **Handball **Basketball **Golf NEW! **Beach Volleyball **Table Tennis **Football **Rugby *Shooting **Double Trap **Archery **25m Rapid Fire Pistol *Fencing - Epée *Cycling **Sprint **Mountain NEW! *Contact Sports **Wrestling **Judo *Weight Lifting *Dream Events **Dream Basketball **Dream Beach Volleyball **Dream Golf **Dream Cycling - Mountain **Dream Wrestling **Dream Synchronized Swimming **Dream Rugby **Dream Sailing **Dream Pole Vault **Dream Judo **Dream Long Jump **Dream Hurdles **Dream Equestrian **Dream Rafting **Dream Space Walk **Dream Discus **Dream Uneven Bars **Dream Fencing **Dream Trampoline **Dream Sprinting Rival Events Rival Events are a new type of event mode that pits players against a rival found within the the roster. A Rival Event pits the player against a rival character in a particular event. Venues Much like in previous Mario & Sonic Olympic Games installments, elements from the Mario and Sonic franchises are incorporated into the Dream events. In addition, various aspects of the Olympic Games are based on the locations at the Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games. ''Mario'' Locations *Gloomy Manor from Luigi's Mansion 2: Dark Moon (Dream Basketball) *Gelato Beach from Super Mario Sunshine (Dream Beach Volleyball) *Acorn Plains from New Super Mario Bros. U (Dream Golf) *Choco Mountain from Mario Kart 64 (Cycling - Mountain) *Bowser's Castle from Super Mario 64 (Wrestling) *Moo Moo Meadows from Mario Kart Wii (Dream Equestrian) *Battlerock Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy (Dream Hurdles) *Yoshi's Picture Book from Yoshi's Story (Dream Long Jump) *Cheep Cheep River from New Super Mario Bros. Wii (Dream Rafting) *Syncro Battle Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Dream Space Walk) ''Sonic'' Locations *Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors (Dream Synchronized Swimming) *Greenhill Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog (Dream Rugby) *Tropical Coast from Sonic Lost World (Dream Sailing) *Rooftop Run from Sonic Generations (Dream Pole Vault) *Lyric's Lair from Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric (Dream Judo) *Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure (Dream Discus) *Grand Metropolis from Sonic Heroes (Dream Uneven Bars) *Ocean Palace from Sonic Heroes (Dream Fencing) *Crazy Gadget from Sonic Adventure 2 (Dream Trampoline) *Bingo Highway from Sonic Heroes (Dream Sprint) Tokyo Locations Based on real world locations within Tokyo, these venues host various events as corresponding to the actual Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games. Heritage Zone *National Olympic Stadium: Football, Rugby, Athletics *Yoyogi National Gymnasium: Handball *Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium: Table Tennis *Tokyo International Forum: Weightlifting *Tokyo Imperial Palace: Cycling *Nippon Budokan: Judo Tokyo Bay Zone *Wakasu Olympic Marina: Sailing *Olympic Aquatics Centre: Aquatics *Dream Island Stadium: Equestrian *Dream Island Archery Field: Archery *Youth Plaza Arena A: Badminton *Youth Plaza Arena B: Basketball *Olympic Gymnastic Centre: Gymnastics *Shiokaze Park: Beach Volleyball *Tokyo Big Sight Hall A: Wrestling *Tokyo Big Sight Hall B: Fencing *Sea Forest Waterway: Rowing and Canoe Kayak *Sea Forest Mountain Bike Course: Cycling (Mountain) Other *Asaka Shooting Range: Shooting *Kasumigaseki Country Club: Golf Non-Competitive *Imperial Hotel: IOC *Tokyo Big Sight: Media and Broadcast Center Items Items can be used in Dream Events as a way to bolster your athletic abilities or to use them to foil your opponents! ''Mario'' Items *Super Leaf: Allows players to float in the air while moving. *Poltergust 5000: Can be used to push players far away using wind or to suck them in. *Boomerang: Can be thrown multiple times to stun an opponent. *Green Shell: Can be thrown to hit opponents and render them unable to move for a duration of time. *Red Shell: Heat seeking shells that typically do more damage than green shells. *Star: Renders the player invincible with increased speed and jumping abilities. *Coins: Used to increase speed. *Yoshi Eggs: Can be thrown to knock over opponents. *Banana: Can be thrown to cause an opponent to slip. ''Sonic'' Items *Invisibility Monitor: When activated, it grants the player limited invincibility. *Bumper: Deflects opponents and knocks them backwards. *Bombs: Can be thrown to cause an explosion that knocks opponents down. *Power Sneakers: Worn to greatly increase moving speed. *Rings: Increase speed and defense. *5 Rings Monitor: Greatly increases speed and defense. *6 Rings Monitor: Exponentially increases speed and defense. *Chaos Emerald: Maximizes all stats to the full. Collections Various goodies such as costumes, music, stickers, and trophies can be purchased from the Olympic Store. They can be bought by earning gold from various events. Costumes Miis can wear costumes from the various Nintendo and Sega games including the''Mario'' and Sonic franchises. ''Mario'' Costumes ''Sonic'' Costumes Music ''Mario'' Music Returning Music *Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. *Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 *Main Theme from Super Mario World *Main Theme from Super Mario 64 *Bowser's Domain from Super Mario 64 *Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine *Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. *Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy *Prankster Comet from Super Mario Galaxy *Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii *Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. *Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 *Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! *Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS *Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros *Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii *Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii *Puzzle Plank from Super Mario Galaxy 2 New Music ''Sonic'' Music Returning Music *Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 *Palm Tree Panic from Sonic CD *Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure *Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 *City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 *Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes *Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes *Right There, Right On from Sonic Rush *Rooftop Run from Sonic Unleashed *Flying Battery Zone from Sonic & Knuckles *Windy and Ripply, for Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure *His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure *Let the Speed Mend Itfrom Sonic and the Secret Rings *Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight *Splash Hill Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 *Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors *Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors New Music Stickers Stamps Figurines Trivia |} Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario & Sonic Games Category:Olympic Games Category:Sports Games Category:LostSynth Category:Mario & Sonic (series) Category:LostSynth Productions Games